


Don't wanna waste tonight

by screamtobeheard



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Love/Hate, M/M, Slow Build, Smut, it's kinda fluffy, just wait for the second part ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 03:02:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5031187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamtobeheard/pseuds/screamtobeheard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You little shit. What do you want?” Luke lets out a pleased sound and sits down on his bed again.<br/>“I want to talk. Lots of people don’t find their soulmate, I’m not giving up on knowing mine just because you don’t like me,” he says calmly.<br/>“It’s  probably a mistake, like you said, I don’t like you. So it’s probably not real,” he says more to himself than to Luke.</p><p>or Luke and Michael are soulmates who don't really like each other that much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Cal do you ever think that your soulmate might not be a girl?" Michael asks carefully. Calum frowns at him.  
"Why would it be a guy? I'm straight. The soulmate gods probably know that," he says casually and continues gaming.  
"But how can they know? What if you're not even sure yourself? How could they know?"   
"Mike what are you on about?" he says pausing the game.Michael sighs and shakes his head.  
"Nothing just forget about it," he mumbles. Calum frowns but doesn't say anything.

\--

"What if I never find out who my soulmate is because no one will ever touch me?" Calum whines when they're at school. Michael snorts but Calum looks serious.  
"Come on, that's not gonna happen look at you," he huffs. Calum raises his eyebrow.   
"You're hot, Cal, and you know it," Michael adds and Calum looks pleased. Michael wants to hit him.

"Speaking of hot people, there's your arch enemy," Calum says and Michael looks up.  Luke Hemmings walks past them.  
"He's not hot," Michael says angrily.   
"I know you think so," Calum says with a smirk.   
"Fuck off I don't," he spits. Calum laughs louder.   
"Go touch him mike, maybe he’s the one,” he says in a exaggerated dreamy voice.  
“Fuck off,” Michael says and punches his arm."

"Are you going to Ashton’s party?” Calum asks.  
“Dunno, I might,” he mumbles.  
“You mean ‘of course Calum, I’d never let you go on your own!’,” Calum says and Michael grins at him  
“Fine, I’ll go, if that makes you happy,” Michael says. Calum nods.  
“You make me very happy. Maybe you’re my soulmate,” Calum says and touches his cheek.  
“You’d have noticed before, it’s not like we never touch each other,” Michael says with a laugh. Calum nods at him.  
“Besides, I’m straight,” he assures him. Michael doesn’t say anything. He isn’t sure he can agree.

\--

Michael’s life is ruined. Everything is fucked all because of those fucking soulmate marks on everybody’s wrist that disappear when a special someone touches you. Seriously what’s the point?  
“Fuck, fuck this is horrible,” he breathes and sinks down on the floor.  
“It’s not that horrible,” a voice says and he feels the rage coming up again.  
“Shut up, Luke,” he hisses. Fuck he’s crying. Stupid Luke had to touch him. He had to ruin everything. Luke sighs and sits down next to him.  
“Go away,” he says.  
“So you can go cry on Ash’s party all on your own? You’re not the only one who just found their soulmate, asshole,” Luke spits.  
“It’s bullshit anyway,” he adds. Michael nods and gets up.  
“Cover your wrists,” Michael orders. 

Luke raises his eyebrows.  
“What? Are you in the mood to tell anyone this? Because I’m not. So cover your goddamn wrist and don’t tell anyone,” Michael hisses and walks out of the room and shuts the door. He gets back downstairs to the party. Note to self: never use the bathroom upstairs in a house party because you will meet your soulmate and everything will be ruined.  
“Mikey, where did you go?” Calum slurs as he finds him.  
“Bathroom, but I think I’ll go home actually, Cal,” he tells him. Calum immediately shakes his head.  
“No, you have to stay with me, I don’t want to be alone,” he whines.  
“I’m not feeling well,” he mumbles. Calum looks at him with big sad eyes but lets go of his arm.

He grabs his jacket to go home and spots Luke staring at him from the room. He has his wrists covered like he said. Luke looks at him sadly. And he can’t handle this. He needs to get out of here. He slams the door.

\--  
“Michael? Are you feeling okay?” his mum is sitting next to him on his bed.  
“Headache,” he mutters back. His mum rubs his back a few times.  
“Do you want to stay in today?” she asks concern in her words. He nods and closes his eyes again. It’s quiet for a bit before his mother gets up and leaves. He feels bad. A little bit. But no way he’s going to school today.  School can go to hell. Luke can go to hell. This whole soulmate thing can go to hell. And why exactly does it have to be a guy? 

“Michael? There’s someone for you here,” his mum calls after what feels like days. He blinks a few times and gets up.  
“Calum?” he asks and walks towards the stairs. He spots a blond in his coat standing awkwardly in the hallway.  
“You’re not Calum, and not welcome either,” he says and walks back to his room but he hears footsteps going up the stairs.  He turns around and glares at him.  
“Luke, go away,” he says angrily and tries to push him away but Luke catches his arms and pushes Michael off him and walks into his room. The fucker.

“What are you doing here?” he says and enters his room too. Luke casually takes off his jacket and sits on his bed.  
“Dude, I don’t want you here, can you fuck off?” he says angrily again.  
“No I fucking can’t. We should talk,” he says.  
“Why? Nothing happened,” he says coldly. Luke glares at him. He jumps up.  
“Fine, then I’ll just go tell your mum how nice it was of her to let me see my soulmate,” he emphasises the last word. Michael’s eyes widen and he grabs Luke’s arm.  
“You wouldn’t,” he hisses. Luke smirks at him.  
“No? How sure are you exactly?” he challenges. Michael lets go of his arm.  
“You little shit. What do you want?” Luke lets out a pleased sound and sits down on his bed again.  
“I want to talk. Lots of people don’t find their soulmate, I’m not giving up on knowing mine just because you don’t like me,” he says calmly.  
“It’s  probably a mistake, like you said, I don’t like you. So it’s probably not real,” he says more to himself than to Luke.

“Could be, but I still want to get to know you,” he says and smirks.  
“Why? What’s the fucking point if we already know it’s never going to happen?” Michael says urgently.  
“Maybe you’re not my romantic soulmate. Maybe you’re made to be my enemy,” he says with a laugh. Michael really considers strangling him.  
“So what do you want to do?” he tries with a sigh.  
“Hang out with you and Calum, hang out with you alone. I won’t tell anybody about this,” he points to his blank wrist.  
“As long you don’t either,” he says seriously. Michael sighs and nods.  
“There has to be a mistake, I’m not even… I don’t think I like boys,” he says quietly.

“Yeah life really sucks sometimes, huh?” Luke says and stares at his own wrist.  
“Well go shower so we can do something,” Luke says.  
“Right now?” Luke nods.  
“Fine, but we’re not staying in my house,” he says.  
“Fine by me,” Luke agrees. Michael really wants to kill him. He angrily gets himself in the shower. When he gets back Luke is looking around in his room. God he hates him.  
“You wanna go, then?” he says coldly. Luke stares at him.  
“Aren’t you gonna dry your hair? It’s cold outside,” he says.  
“Good maybe I freeze to death so I don’t have to do this anymore,” he replies.  
“Jesus,” Luke replies but follows him downstairs.

“Luke and I are going somewhere,” Michael says to his mum who looks over to Luke confusedly.  
“Fresh air will do him good,” Luke adds and Michael shoots him a look.  
“I didn’t know you and Luke were friends,” his mum says and looks at Michael.  
“He’s more Calum’s friend. We might go get him too,” he lies. His mum nods.  
“Be home before dinner. And you’re going to school tomorrow,” she says sternly. He nods and walks outside.

“Well this is going to be fun. Where do you want to go?” Michael asks with a sigh.  
“Let’s go to a playground or something. I like swing sets,” he says.  
“What are you, 12?” Michael snorts. Luke shrugs.  
“Fine,” he says and starts walking. It’s more like running and he hopes Luke gets lost or something. He doesn’t, sadly.  
“God, you really don’t like me, huh?” Luke laughs as he starts walking faster to keep up with him.  
“I’m not a big fan no,” he snaps. Luke hums.  
“Your life must suck then,” he says amusedly.  
  
“Do you want to get punched or something?” he snarls but Luke doesn’t reply as he runs to the swings. Michael sits down on a bench grumpily and stares at nothing.  
“So tell me about yourself,” Luke says after a while.  
“No,” Michael replies. Luke sighs.  
“What’s your deal?”  Luke complains.  
“I think this is bullshit and I shouldn’t be forced to hang out with you if I don’t want to,” Michael snaps.  
“I’m not forcing you,” Luke says softer.

Michael snorts and Luke suddenly looks furious.  
“It’s not my fault that you hate me for some reason and I’m not going to start giving a shit about it either. You’re my soulmate and if that makes you upset then so be it,” he snaps at him.  
“Now come over here and sit on the goddamn swingset,” he adds and Michael can’t do much other than obey.

\--

“Cal, I have to tell you something,” he urges and pulls Calum to the side.  
“So remember when I said that stuff about soulmates and stuff?” Michael says and Calum nods. Michael takes a breath and pulls up his sleeve. Calum gasps and grabs his arm.  
“Holy shit, Michael!”  
Michael nods and sighs.  
“Why aren’t you happy? That’s amazing!” Calum nearly squeals. He shrugs sadly.  
“Don’t you like her or something?” before he can reply the situation just gets better.  
“Hey guys!” Luke says as he and Ashton walk towards him. Michael sighs and glares at Luke who just smiles at him.

“Hi,” he says coldly before Calum smiles at them.  
“Hey! Your party was crazy, Ash,” Calum says cheerily. Ashton smiles and nods.  
“Mike left me though,” Calum says and stares at him.  
“Yeah why did you leave so early, Michael?” Ashton asks and Michael wants to come up with an excuse but he notices Ashton’s gaze dropping to his wrist and then back to Luke. And holy shit, that little shit.

“You told Ashton!” Michael snarls and pushes Luke against the wall in the bathroom.  
“And you we’re planning on telling Calum,” Luke states and pushes against his chest.  
“I thought we wouldn’t tell,” he hisses.  
“Ash won’t tell. And we’re probably not the only ones with this problem. There are more gay guys on this school you know?” Luke says with a laugh.  
“I’m not gay,” he says firmly. Luke’s lips curve up into a smirk.  
“Of course not, that’s why I’m a guy,” he says.  
“Fuck off. And even if I was gay, you’re not my type,” Michael states. Luke laughs and reaches out and presses his hand against Michael’s crotch.  
“I’m definitely your type,” he says with a smirk and squeezes and Michael gasps.  
“You’re such an asshole,” he shouts and pushes Luke off him.

 He’s been wearing long sleeves everyday now. His parents ask about school and Luke and why they never saw him before. He’s not going to tell them. He’s just going to pretend none of this happened until it’s time to wear short sleeves again and he’ll say he walked into someone but can’t remember who it was and that he probably will never know his soulmate. Sounds good.

There’s someone at the door again and he sighs when he recognizes the voice.  
“Luke’s here!” his mum shouts. He makes  his way to the door without trying to look happy to see him.  
“I got tickets to see the Martian,” Luke says and holds up two cinema tickets.  
“Cool,” he says unimpressed.  
“And you’re coming with me,” Luke says.  
“We didn’t agree on dates,” Michael says with a frown.  
“You didn’t agree to anything. So come to the movies with me,” Luke says again.  
“I don’t like you,” Michael says firmly.  Luke shrugs.  
“The longer I have to wait the longer I’ll be inside with your parents,” Luke says and Michael breathes in and out so he doesn’t punch him in the face.  
“Get inside,” he snaps before slamming the door shut.

“I didn’t know you could drive,” Michael says when they’re in Luke’s car. Luke shrugs and smirks.  
“There’s a lot you don’t know about me Michael Clifford,” he says and starts the car.  
“I know enough,” he replies and Luke hums.  
“Your mum is nice,” he tells him. Michael snorts.  
“Thanks. She thinks you’re my new best friend or something,” he says. Luke laughs.  
“We could be,” he says seriously now.  
“No we could not,” Michael snaps. Luke chuckles but doesn’t say anything.  
“We’re here, come on,” Luke says as he stops the car. Michael groans and doesn’t move.  
“Come with me, soulmate,” Luke grins and Michael glares at him before slamming the car door shut.  
“You are such an asshole, do you know that?” he mutters.  
“Yeah, but that’s probably your type or we wouldn’t be in this situation,” Luke says simply. Michael sighs and they go inside.

Only Luke would force him to go on a date with him. To watch a movie, how cliché. But he has to admit this is better than their usual hangouts since now Luke is quiet. Michael actually enjoys the movie and Luke seems to do too. If Luke was like this all the time, it wouldn’t be that bad.  
“I just realised that this is not a great way to get to know you,” Luke whispers halfway through the movie. Michael can’t help his laugh.  
“Sucks,” he replies and Luke rolls his eyes but smiles. They both watch the movie again.

It’s already dark outside when they get out of the cinema.  
“I like you better when you’re quiet,” Michael tells him.  
“You should do a better job at shutting me up then,” Luke says. Michael stares at him for a moment.  
“I am not going to kiss you, asshole,” he says. Luke snorts.  
“I didn’t say anything about kissing.” Michael rolls his eyes.

“So you’re gay?” Michael says when they’re back in the car. Luke nods.  
“How’d you know?” he asks and he expects Luke to laugh at him or something.  
“I don’t know, I just did. And having you as my soulmate also helped,” he chuckles. Michael doesn’t say anything and stares out of the window.  
“Maybe you’re bi, if you don’t think you’re gay,” Luke suggests.  
“I don’t know. I don’t want to tell Cal but I don’t want to lie to him either,” he says. Luke nods like he understands.  
“Calum will understand,” he says in a soft voice. Michael stares at him and snorts.  
“Look at us we’re bonding. Gross.” Luke sighs and pushes his shoulder with his free hand.  
“You ruined the moment.”

Luke stops in front of his house and Michael gets out of the car. He stands in front of the car awkwardly.  
“So goodnight, I guess,” he says. Luke nods.  
“Don’t I get a goodbye kiss?” Luke teases and Michael flips him off before going inside. Maybe they could be friends. Maybe that’s why they’re soulmates. But then again, why isn’t Calum his soulmate if it’s platonic? And Luke’s gay so maybe it is romantic for him. Fuck he doesn’t know.  
“I’m home,” he calls when he kicks off his shoes.  
“How was the movie?” his mum asks when he comes upstairs.  
“It was fine,” he says.  
“I like Luke,” she says with a smile. Michael doesn’t say anything and gets in bed.

\--

“There’s this party Ash and I are going to, do you want to come? You can bring Calum?” Luke tells him when they’re on school.  
“You want us to come?” Michael asks with a frown.  
“I want you to go but I think that you’re only going if Calum is,” Luke says. Which is very true.  
“I don’t like parties,” Michael says.  
“But Calum does. I’ll ask him,” Luke says with a smirk and before Michael can protest, Luke is walking towards Calum.

“Hey Calum, there’s a party this weekend, do you and Michael wanna come?” he asks sweetly. Michael sighs behind him. Calum nods excitedly and looks at Michael with a smile on his face.  
“We’re going, Mikey. You owe me this for abandoning me last time,” he says. Both Luke and Calum are waiting for his reaction now.  
“Alright, I’ll go,” Michael says and Calum cheers. Luke just smiles at him and Michael tries his best to glare at him.

\--

“You’re going to a lot of parties lately,” his mother says when he’s getting ready.  
“Yeah Cal likes parties,” he mumbles.  
“You seem to like it too,” she argues. Michael shrugs.  
“I gotta go, Luke is picking us up,” he says and walks to the door. He opens the door and Calum is standing there with a smile on his face.  
“Hey Karen,” he says when he sees his mum. She smiles at him.  
“How are you doing Calum?” she asks. While Calum and his mum are talking Michael spots Luke sitting in the car outside. He sees Michael and waves. Michael looks back to Calum.  
“Alright, be safe you two and have fun,” his mum says and they both walk to the car.

“Hey Mike,” Luke greats him when he sits down in the backseat. He lets Calum sit next to him, he needs a break from Luke every now and then. It’s comfortable, the three of them. And Michael is starting to care less about the whole Luke situation. When they pick up Ashton and the four of them are sitting in the car, Michael can imagine them being friends. They could be. They make their way into the party and Calum seems so happy that Michael promises himself to go to parties with him more often.  
“Calum is nice,” Luke says when he stands next to him. Michael nods and stares fondly at his best friend.  
“Wouldn’t know what to do without him,” he says. He sees Luke smiling and he raises his eyebrow.  
“What?” Luke grins even more.  
“You’re cute,” he tells him. Michael flushes red and pushes him.  
“Shut up, someone might hear, asshole.”

Luke stares at him an amused grin and Michael avoids his gaze.  
“Can you stop looking at me,” he snaps. Luke hasn’t stopped smiling but listens to him. The party is actually not as bad as he makes parties to be. Ashton hangs out with them and they’re hanging out just like they’re friends.  
“Thanks for coming with me,” Calum yells in his ear. Michael smiles and is about to respond before Calum speaks again.  
“Although I think you did it more for blondie there,” he says and looks at Luke who’s standing next to Ashton.

“Did not,” Michael says but he isn’t so sure anymore. Calum is about to say something else before he’s being pulled to the dance floor by some girl and Michael grins at him. He walks upstairs to go pee, completely forgetting his rule from last time.  When he opens the door to get out, Luke is there. Both he and Luke let out a laugh.

“We have to stop meeting here, bad things happen when we meet in bathrooms,” Michael says. Luke laughs and shuts the door.  
“Let me go out first,” Michael says but Luke doesn’t move.  
“Luke,” he says and walks towards the door. Luke pushes him away and presses him against the wall. Michael gasps as his back hits the wall.  
“What are you doing?” he gets out. Luke hides his face in his neck. Michael can feel his lips touching his neck and he freezes.  
“I think I like you. And I’m pretty sure you are starting to like me too,” Luke says against his neck. Michael tries not to focus on his lips against his neck and how close they are together.  
“I don’t,” he tries and he feels Luke pressing his lips to his neck softly. He exhales and feels his heart pounding in his chest.  
“Do you want me to stop?” Luke whispers. Michael’s heart is beating so hard he’s afraid he might pass out.  
“Mikey,” he urges when he doesn’t respond.

“I don’t know what I want,” he gasps and Luke gets off him. The distance between them seems too much and Michael wants him back on him. But he doesn’t. He’s not so sure actually.  
“Sorry,” Luke says softly.  
“It’s fine,” he says quietly.  
“This doesn’t mean I like you,” Michael begins and he sees Luke’s face fall.  
“But I really want you to kiss me,” he confesses. Luke bites his lip and nods. He moves in closer and Michael holds his breath.  
“I just want to test it,” Michael mumbles and Luke is already leaning in. They’re breathing against each other’s air and Michael lets his lips brush against Luke’s carefully.

He feels a hand on his waist and Luke’s lips touching his slightly. He’s dying to just lean forward and kiss him. And he’s planning on doing that when the door is thrown open. He pushes Luke away roughly and he feels his head turn bright red. It’s Calum. Thank god it’s Calum.  
“Well, that’s new,” Calum states. Both of them stand there frozen. Then Calum grins.  
“Soulmates. I fucking knew something was up with you two. And you both started wearing long sleeves. I knew it!” he says excitedly.  
“We need to celebrate this!” Calum shouts.  
“No we don’t,” Michael says with wide eyes.  
“Mikey, I didn’t know you liked guys though. Could have told me,” Calum says with a frown.  
“I didn’t know either so shut up,” he hisses.  
“Alright, I’ll go back to Ash, you two can go back to whatever you were planning on doing,” he says with a wink. Michael rolls his eyes.

“I’m going home,” he says and walks past them. He hears Calum shout his name and ignores it. He walks out of the door and ignores the cold air hitting him in the face. He’s never going to a party ever again.  
“Mikey,” Luke calls after him and he turns around to see Luke running after him.  
“Don’t call me that,” he snaps.  
“Come on, I’ll bring you home,” he offers but Michael shakes his head. Luke sighs and grabs Michael’s arm.  
“It wasn’t really a question. I’m bringing you home. Get in the car,” he says.

“How romantic,” he mutters but gets in the car anyways. Luke shuts the door but doesn’t start the car yet.  
“It’s gonna be okay, Mikey,” he says softly. Michael groans and rests his face against the car window.  
“I can’t go home now, we haven’t been gone for like 2 hours,” he says. Luke nods.  
“You wanna go somewhere then?” he suggests.  
“Right now?” he asks. Luke nods again.  
“Yeah why not, this day is already weird,” he says casually.  Luke starts the car and they drive.


	2. Chapter 2

“Michael, wake up.” He feels a hand push his shoulder and he groans, hiding his face further in his arm.  
“Mikey,” the voice says softer now and he opens his eyes carefully. Luke’s leaning over him from his seat in the car. He blinks a few times and sits up.  
“Did I fall asleep?” he mumbles and Luke nods.  
“I went to McDonalds, you want something?” Luke asks.  
“Yeah, I want chicken nuggets,” he replies sleepily. Luke snorts but orders it anyway. He orders a banana milkshake himself. Michael stares at him with a disgusted look on his face.  
“It’s good, fuck off,” Luke says as he takes a sip. They stay in the car parked next to McDonalds and Michael feels actually relaxed.

He eats in silence apart from Luke who turns on the radio after a while.  
“You could have stayed there, you know,” Michael points out. Luke shakes his head.  
“I would have to miss this amazing milkshake.” Michael feels himself smile.  
“No really, I just wanted to hang out with you and I can’t do that when you’re not here.”  
“Just because of my wrist you want to hang out with me,” he says with a laugh.  
“Fuck you,” Luke snaps and Michael grins.  
“You’re growing on me, Hemmings,” Michael confesses after a while. Luke stares at him as if he’s expecting Michael to start laughing. Then he smiles brightly.  
“I know,” he says cockily and Michael sighs.  
“You just ruined the moment,” he complains.

“We were having moments? Oh damn you really like me, huh?” Luke teases and Michael hits his shoulder.  
“Shut up. Bring me home,” he says and pulls his legs up again.  
“Are you tired?” Luke mocks.  
“Tired of your shit, yeah,” he replies and Luke chuckles before starting the car. They’re quiet again and maybe that’s why Michael is starting to like him now. He doesn’t try to force him to talk anymore. He has accepted how Michael is, mostly, and dealt with that.  
“What even is the point of a soulmate,” Michael says quietly when they’re driving again. Luke looks over at him like he’s expecting further explanation.  
“Well it’s not like it has a point or anything. People could easily live their lives without knowing who their soulmate is,” he says. Luke is quiet for a bit.  
“I guess that it helps you find that someone who will understand you the most. And it helps you remember that that person is going to be important so you shouldn’t cut them out of your life. Idunno I just think that whatever happens you’ll always have that person, you’ll never be really alone,” Luke says. Michael doesn’t know how to react and just stares at the road.

“I guess it’s harder for us, we don’t really know each other that well,” Luke continues.  
“But I do think it could be like that for us one day,” he says and looks at Michael, who holds his gaze.  
“At least we’re not those people who find each other and immediately make out for 10 hours and get engaged or some shit,” Michael says lamely and Luke laughs.  
“Yeah thank god. Everything in the right time,” Luke says and Michael gives him a look.  
“I’m not going to marry you,” he says firmly.  
“Great so you’re still on board for that 10 hour make out session?” Luke teases and Michael sighs again.  
“I said you we’re growing on me, you don’t have to ruin it,” Michael says with a slight smile.

Luke stops in front of his house and Michael is disappointed. He doesn’t like saying it but he likes Luke, he likes hanging out with him and he doesn’t want to stop tight now.  
“Do you want to stay the night?” he finds himself asking. He’s gonna regret this. This was probably a bad idea.  
“What?” Luke asks dumbly and of course he has to repeat himself. That asshole.  
“Nothing, it was dumb,” he mumbles.  
“Do you want me to stay the night?” he asks carefully and Michael blushes but nods.  
“Yeah, I, Yeah that’s awesome,” Luke stammers and Michael laughs at him before Luke tells him to shut up.

“Mum? Luke’s here. Can he stay the night?” he asks her when he enters her room carefully.  
“Sure, where’s Calum?” she asks sleepily.  
“He’s still there, he’s with Ashton. Didn’t want to leave yet,” he explains. He hears his father turning around in bed and takes that as a sign to leave. He walks back to his room where Luke is sitting on his bed.  
“You can stay, like officially,” he says awkwardly. Luke smiles and holds his hands up like he’s cheering. Michael snorts and makes his way over to his bed.  
“Can I hold you?” Luke asks bluntly. Michael stares at him like he’s crazy.  
“Come on,” Luke whispers and opens his arms. Michael considers this for a moment.  
“I’ll go change first,” he says. His clothes still smell like smoke and are not that comfortable to sleep in.  
“Okay,” Luke says and he starts taking off his jeans. Michael turns his back towards Luke and starts doing the same.  
“You look nice,” Luke says in a cocky voice and it makes Michael flush.

“You can’t even see me, asshole,” he replies.  
“Your back looks nice. Your butt too,” he says flatly. Michael turns around with a red head.  
“Fuck you,” he says but Luke just grins at him. Michael suddenly feels very exposed, as he’s only wearing his boxers and Luke is staring at him.  
“Stop looking at me,” he snaps and turns off the lights.  
“I like the tension that’s going on here,” he hears Luke say from behind him. He aims for his head.  
“Stop with the violence and lay down,” Luke whines and he’s being pushed down on the bed. And he wonders if maybe this is too weird. If maybe, he should just send him home. Luke reaches out and strokes his arm then. They’re facing each other in his small bed and they’re probably too close.  
“You don’t hate me,” Luke whispers as his fingers trail up and down his arm.  
“Maybe I do,” Michael offers. Luke shakes his head and pulls him closer. Michael lets him.  
“If you hated me I wouldn’t be here. Guess we’re not meant to be enemies after all.”  
“I can still send you home,” Michael challenges. 

Luke hums and keeps trailing his fingers up and down Michael’s body. Going from his arms to his side and lower back.  
“I always wondered what it would be like to touch my soulmate,” Luke whispers.  
“How is it?” Michael breathes. Luke runs his hand through Michael’s hair and Michael tries his best to keep his eyes open.  
“You’re really soft,” Luke smiles and Michael smiles back.  
“Do I live up to your expectations?” he can’t help but ask.  
“You are great,” Luke assures him. Michael feels something fluttering in his chest. And maybe this was what people were talking about. Maybe this was supposed to happen. 

Luke shuffles closer to him so that their noses brush against each other. They’re as close as before when they almost kissed. And he wants to do it again. Just to feel someone kissing him. He never kissed someone before.  
“I’ve never kissed someone,” Michael tells him. Luke’s expression doesn’t change. Instead he leans forward. Luke’s lips are soft when he feels them against his. He shakily exhales against his lips when Luke pulls back just a little bit. Then he pulls him back in and kisses him again. Luke lets out a pleased noise and grabs Michael’s hip and pulls him closer. They’re so close but Michael isn’t content and throws his leg over Luke’s hip. 

Luke bites his lip and Michael lets out a soft moan. Then Luke shifts and pushes his leg between Michael’s and Michael lets out a surprised gasp. Luke pulls away and stares at him while Michael’s face heats up. Luke smirks as he pushes his leg against Michael’s crotch again. His heart is beating out of his chest.  
“Lay on your back,” Luke says softly and pushes him against the mattress. Michael does what he’s told and stares at Luke with wide eyes.  
“This okay?” Luke asks as he gets on top of him. Michael nods. He feels something hard against his thigh and stares at Luke with a flush on his face.  
“Is that..?” he asks awkwardly.

“Well you did say I was growing on you,” he replies with a smirk. Michael lets out a laugh that turns out in a moan when Luke pushes his hips against his. Luke pushes his head in the crook of Michael’s neck. Michael sighs as he feels Luke leaving little kisses there again. Michael pushes his hips up which results in Luke gasping and pausing his kisses. Michael smiles and does it again. This time Luke grabs his hip harder and groans in Michael’s neck. And that really shouldn’t turn him on so much.  
“Oh god,” he breathes out. He feels Luke nod against his neck and his mouth goes to his collarbones while his hips speed up. Michael feels a moan coming up and he bites his lip to keep it inside. His fingers make their way into Luke’s hair and Luke pulls of to look at him. He kisses him again. The kiss way more urgent that the ones before as Luke licks into his mouth.  
“You feel so good,” Luke tells him. Michael lets out a groan at the comment.  
“I want to make you feel good. Better than this,” he goes on and reaches between their bodies and squeezes Michael through his boxers. Michael gasps and stares at Luke with wide eyes.  
“That okay?” Luke asks. Michael nods but sits up a bit.  
“Can I do you too?” he asks slightly nervous.  
“Thought you hated me,” Luke teases him.  
“I’m totally into hate handjobs,” Michael shoots back. Luke grins and reaches inside Michael’s boxers to get a hand around him. Michael’s mouth opens in a silent moan and he squeezes Luke’s arm hard.  
“Shh,” Luke says unnecessary and kisses him quickly. Michael moans against his mouth as Luke starts stroking him. Michael reaches out and pushes his hand in Luke’s boxers. Luke groans and forgets what he’s doing for a moment. Michael smiles proudly at that.

It disappears quickly when Luke starts stroking him faster, squeezing every now and then and pressing kisses to Michael’s shoulder.  
“Oh my god,” Michael moans and Luke chuckles and kisses his neck in response.  
“You’re so cute,” Luke says. Michael tries to say something back but he can only groan again. Luke pushes his hips up against Michael’s hand and he realizes he completely forgot about that. He grips him firmly again before he starts stroking faster.  
“Shit, Michael,” Luke moans.  
“Luke,” he moans back. Michael kisses him hungrily again. Luke’s biting his lip again as Michael tugs his hair a little.

Luke speeds his hand up again and Michael’s close. Really close. Luke’s going to make him come.  
“Ohh,” he moans breathlessly and rests his head against Luke’s shoulder.  
“Yeah, Mikey,” Luke encourages and rubs his free hand over Michael’s side gently.  
“I’m gonna come,” Michael pants quietly against his shoulder and bites it.  
“Come, then,” Luke tells him. Michael moans’ are muffled against Luke’s shoulder and his hand is unmoving on Luke’s cock.  
“Luke,” he moans in a high pitched voice as he starts coming.  
“Fuck, Michael,” Luke swears and strokes him through it. When Michael starts shaking he slaps Luke’s hand away before stroking Luke in a fast pace.

Luke nearly doubles over and gasps loudly.  
“Shit,” he swears and he grabs the back of Michael’s neck and pulls him in. He leaves open mouthed kisses on Michael’s mouth mixed with groans. Michael thinks he has never seen something so hot.  
“Oh fuck, Mikey. I’m gonna come. Keep going baby,” Luke tells him. He fucks up in Michael’s fist and bites his neck hard. Michael gasps at the pain and pleasure just as Luke starts coming.  
“Michael,” Luke says when he’s calmed down with a fond look on his face.

“This was unexpected,” Michael comments. Luke snorts.  
“I told you there was some tension,” Luke smirks and Michael hits him with his pillow. Luke laughs and kisses Michael’s hair.  
“Told ya, you didn’t hate me,” Luke singsongs. Michael rolls his eyes and props himself up on his elbow.  
“Come here I gotta tell you something,” Michael whispers. Luke nods and moves his head closer as Michael leans in so that his mouth is brushing Luke’s ear.  
“You’re a little shit,” he whispers in his ear. Luke snorts loudly and Michael grins at well. He may or not be actually falling for him now. And it actually doesn’t feel that bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was fun to write. hopefully it was fun to read.  
> Lots of love xx

**Author's Note:**

> I like soulmate aus and I like hate/love. So I did both because I'm trash. There will be a second part with smut, because that's all I do here.


End file.
